Gara-Gara Tutup Lisptik Sang Cucu
by Kolor Pink Uchiha
Summary: Indra seorang Uchiha yang tinggi rasa harga dirinya... Bahkan kalau ia punya kecacatan sekalipun akan ia tutupi dengan sempurna demi status klannya, tapi bagaimana kalau teman lamanya muncul kembali sebagai tetangganya... Akankan semua kesempurnaan itu runtuh. ASHUIN sedikit NARUSASU


Gara-Gara Tutup Lisptik Sang Cucu

By pingki954

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : boyXboy, Indra dan Ashura bukan adik kakak, ooc dll sedikit NARUSASU

Indra Uchiha mendesah pelan sambil melihat dinding kamar mandinya pagi ini, ia mengusap wajahnya tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan selama beberapa minggu ini di kamar mandinya yang suci. Marganya yang hebat, yang paling elit bahkan semua orang akan menundukkan kepalanya bila mendengar klan Uchiha. Tapi sebagai pemimpin tertinggi klan, ia telah melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di sini.

Ya, walau tidak ada yang akan tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tapi tetap saja ini sesuatu hal yang memalukan dan tercabul yang pernah ia lakukan, ia malu pada klannya sendiri. Tapi saat ini dilakukan, rasanya kewarasannya menghilang dan menjadi candu setiap hari.

Lahir dari klan terhebat memang menuntut Indra untuk menjadi yang sempurna diatas sempurna, tidak ada yang boleh terlihat cacat dalam kesempurnaan itu. Kalau memang ada akan ia tambal dengan kesempurnaan lainnya hingga cacat itu tertutupi dengan baik bahkan baunya tidak akan pernah tercium.

Tapi yang namanya hasrat, napsu dan gejolak yang ditahan-tahan pada suatu hari akan meledak juga, tapi dalam kasus Indra ledakan itu sungguh datang sangat terlambat. Umurnya sudah bukan muda lagi apalagi dewasa dan bukan juga masa bapak-bapak, ia sudah melewati semua itu.

Madara Uchiha adalah keturunan satu-satunya yang ia punya, dan anaknya itu bahkah sudah punya cucu sekarang. Tapi emang tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau umurnya sudah di ambang kematian, karena wajahnya yang begitu epik, baby face terlihat muda selalu dan tubuhnya yang masih segar bugar. Lagian anaknya si Madara menikah di umur 15 tahun, ia terlalu ngebet ngasih keturunan untuk klannya yang masih sedikit. Jadi ia tidak terlalu tua-tua amat lah.

Nah di umur senja itu, saat ia mulai pensiun dan menyerahkan semua pucuk pimpinan pada sang putra, hasrat gilanya di masa muda mulai bangkit perlahan. Mungkin ini yang disebut masa puber pada lelaki selalu datang bertingkat.

Bukan salahnya hasrat itu bergebu lagi, dan kecacatan yang sempat ia tambal kini bocor perlahan-lahan. Tapi, karena tetangga yang baru muncul yang berada di sebelah rumah cucunya. Telah menusuk dengan pelan-pelan tambalan pada kecacatannya.

Ia tinggal dengan cucunya yang terakhir Mikoto Uchiha, cucunya yang paling imut, cantik, lembut dan baik hati karena itu ia betah bersamanya walau ia tidak menyukai suaminya yang kaku itu. Walau berasal dari Uchiha juga. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi klan Uchiha selalu menjaga darah murni dalam keturunannya.Tunggu, kurasa kita kembali kepada tetangga yang telah membuat kecacatan Indra terlihat kembali.

Pria itu muncul beberapa minggu yang telah lalu bersama cucu dan anak dari cucunya yang berisik sekali, benar-benar bukan anak kecil yang imut dan gemesis seperti anak cucunya dari Mikoto yang manis, putih dan bikin ia pengen gigit. Sudah lupakan, ini bukan cerita mereka. Baiklah kembali ke asal. Pria itu bernama Ashura Senju tapi Indra heran dengan nama klan yang banyak dari keturunannya, mereka memang bukan klan yang memurnikan darah keturunan. Jadi memang tidak perlu diherankan kalau keturunan akhirnya malah memakai nama belakang Uzumaki.

Ashura adalah teman sepermainannya dulu, anaknya dekil dan bau. Dan pria pendek itu selalu mengikutinya seperti kotoran ikan mas sampai ia kesal setengah mampus, namun ia berpisah dengannya ketika ia remaja dan bertemu lagi dengan Ashura ketika dewasa dan pria itu berubah total dari yang dekil, bau, kerempeng tiba-tiba berotot, kekar dan mempesona. Ya, walau mukanya masih pas-pasan juga.

Dalam kamus indra, wajah jadi nomor sekian karena ia selalu mengagumi tubuh besar berotot dan tanpa lemak di perutnya. Saat itu kecacatan yang ia sembunyikan muncul kepermukaan karena lelaki itu tidak pernah mau menjaga jarak dengannya, sukanya menempel dan pegang-pegang. Tapi Indra berasal dari Uchiha, darah yang kental dengan prinsip yang kuat dan tidak akan pernah goyah walau dengan cinta sekalipun, dan karena itu, kecacatannya ia tambal dengan sempurna.

Sampai ia muncul lagi di rumah sebelah cucunya, dengan wajah dan senyum yang sama dan dengan tubuh yang sama. coba kalau ia muncul dengan kerutan dimana-mana dengan perut buncit sudah pasti Indra membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya.

Setelah itu dalam minggu-minggu yang mendebarkan itu segalanya tumpah, cerita yang tidak pernah Indra komsumsi tiba-tiba berada dalam ruang pribadinya tersimpam dalam rak-rak buku besarnya, dan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak, yang katanya handpone hadiah dari anak sulung Mikoto menjadi ajang yang aneh untuk memuaskan hasratnya pada lelaki bertubuh besar.

Dan seperti obat keras, ia kecanduan dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan pada tubuh indahnya.

"Uuuh~~~" berbekal dengan sebatang lisptik cucunya, semuanya tercapai. "Ohhh Ashura." Dan imajinasi yang hebat, semuanya meledak dalam hasratnya yang gila dan penuh kecacatan.

BLUBL~~

perlahan batang lisptik itu jatuh ke lantai berserta dinding kamar mandi menjadi korban dari kecabulannya, mungkin kalau dinding itu punya mulut ia akan mencibir segala ke angkuhan dan harga diri yang tinggi lelaki itu.

Indra jatuh merosok ke lantai, matanya melihat batang lipstik yang tidak berdosa. Benda itu hanya sebesar jari manusia tapi cukup untuk membuatnya puas, walau kadang ia penasaran pada yang lebih besar tapi ia sudah jera mencobanya, kalau masuk dengan minyak memang mulus tapi tulang ekornya bisa mati rasa selama seminggu. Kalau sebesar jari emang lumayan walau kadang-kadang lubang pantatnya sakit juga tapi tidak seberapa parah, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko masuk rumah sakit gara-gara lubangnya infeksi karena benda itu. Mau di taruh dimana muka dan harga diri klannya?

Tapi tunggu?! Rasanya ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang ganjal telah terjadi yang telah luput dari pengawasannya, ia duduk di lantai dan merasakan sesuatu tersumbat. Meraba bokongnya dan ia panik kemudian, matanya kembali melihat batang lisptik itu! Sial tutup dari batang lisptik itu tertinggal dalam lubang pantatnya.

 _FUCK!!!_

Ia segera menusuk jarinya kedalam berusaha beraih tutup lisptik itu, namun benda itu semakin masuk kedalam. Ia mengumpat kembali dan berusaha memasukkan dua jarinya tapi susah minta ampun karena tidak mau masuk. Jari keduanya hanya masuk setengah dan mendorong barang laknat itu semakin jauh, ia semakin panik tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia duduk jongkok dan berusaha mendorong tutup itu dari dalam, namun sampai wajahnya berwarna lain tutup sialan itu tidak juga mau keluar. Ia frustasi.

TOK-TOK

FUCKING!!

"Kakek! Berapa lama lagi kau di dalam? Aku sudah membuat sarapan." Suara Mikoto yang lembut serasa neraka, dengan gugup Indra menyahut dari dalam. "Sebentar lagi."

"Sasuke menunggunmu, katanya kau ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Sialan ia lupa hari ini minggu, ia memang sudah berjanji sama cucu lelaki kesayangannya yang imut-imut dan nyenengin untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain pagi ini.

Tapi bagaimana ia memenuhi janjinya dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Kakek apa aku bisa mengajak dino?" Indra mengangguk pelan pada cucu yang menggemaskan di bawahnya, sebentar lagi cucunya kan menginjak 10 tahun, ah ia tidak rela cucunya yang imut ini bertambah dewasa.

Pelan Indra mengelus pantatnya, sesuatu yang menganjal membuatnya risih. Taman kota tidaklah jauh dari rumahnya ia bisa dicapai hanya dengan sekali mendayuh sepeda saja. Tapi itulah kendalanya mendayuh sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi melihat Sasukenya sudah duduk manis di belakang membuat ia tidak tega, apalagi mata bulat yang berbinar-binar melihatnya. Oke ia akan mengambil resiko itu demi cucu tercinta.

Pelan ia mendayuh, dan setiap ia melakukannya, tutup lisptik yang masih di dalam lubang bokongnya kiang menusuk kedalam. Bohong banget cerita-cerita fiksi yang melibatkan seksual, siapa bilang situasi tegang dan benda laknat dalam tubuh semacam toys kadang bisa biking orgasme. Indra tidak merasakan itu, nyatanya hanya perasaan tidak enak dan ketakutan saja yang ia rasakan. Peluh menetes di wajahnya membayang tutup itu akan naik semakin dalam ke atas, membayangkan kalau benda itu akan melewati ususnya. Sialan mungkin wajahnya sudah biru sekarang.

Tapi untungnya taman sudah di depan mata, ia segera menepi dan membantu Sasuke turun.

"Hai Indra!" cih benar-benar orang yang sangat tidak diharapkan, Indra menyipitkan matanya melihat pria yang cengengesan di depannya, "Membawa cucumu?"

"Yo Sasuke! Main denganku." Indra melirik cucu si pria yang tidak ia harapkan, laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak mirip Ashura, wajah jelek dan rambutnya itu. Benar-benar sialan beda.

"Hai...kakek cantik." –dan sama sekali tidak sopan, Indra melotot pada mahkluk kecil pirang kurang ajar itu. Namun jangankan terintimidasi bocah keparat itu hanya cengegesan benar-benar mirip kebodohannya Ashura. Setidaknya ada yang mirip.

"Cih." Cucunya, Sasuke yang benar-benar duplikatnya (Indra tentu saja bangga) membuang muka, ia mengambil dino dan bergerak menjauhi anak pirang itu, Indra tersenyum angkuh! Bagus cucunya memang pintar! anak bodoh dan dekil macam itu tidak usah dijadikan teman.

"Sasuke! Tunggu aku!!" Indra rasa, cucu si bodoh disampingnya akan berpotensi ikut kakeknya menjadi penguntit. Dan indra diam-diam berdoa agar kelak Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada cucu si bodoh yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Hahaha kurasa Naruto dan Sasuke akan jadi teman baik, ya kan Indra?" kata Ashura sambil memeperhatikan cucunya yang mengejar kemanapun si bocah Uchiha itu pergi. "Itu tidak mungkin, berteman dengan cucumu yang bodoh itu sama saja membuang waktu cucuku saja," jawab Indra sadis.

"Hahahahaha... bercandamu boleh juga." Indra menyipit matanya lagi.

"Siapa yang bercanda."

"Khuk...khukk..." ashura batuk... kawannya yang satu ini emang sadis.

Plak!!

"Awww!!" Niat Ashura memukul bokong Indra untuk mengajak pria itu duduk, tapi siapa tahu respon lelaki itu macam singa yang sakit gigi.

"Kau kenapa?!"

"fuck you!!"

Indra benar-benar tidak tenang, ia bahkan tidak mau duduk. Ashura hanya bingung dengan tingkahnya. Berbagai macam ilusi tercetak jelas di kepala Indra, bagaimana kalau benda laknat itu tidak mau keluar, kemudian ia harus dioperasi. Apa yang akan di katakan semua orang tentang dirinya? Bertapa malu klannya. Atau Mikoto cucunya akan bilang, "Itu karena kakek terlalu lama jomblo." Oh itu kiamat!

Harus di keluarkan! Fuck! Apapun ia harus membuang benda laknat itu dari bokongnya. Ia berjalan cepat membuat Ashura tersentak!

"hey mau kemana?" namun semua tidak di gubris oleh Indra! Ia terus berjalan cepat menuju toilet, begitu sampai tanpa membuang waktu ia membuka celananya dan duduk di atas tempat pembuangan itu. Tapi sialan kotoran! Bau sekali di sini.

Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah dengan semua penderitaan ini, ia harus mengeluarkan itu walau hidung dan paru-parunya jadi korban.

Ia menggerahkan semua kemampuannya sambil menutup hidung, berusaha mendorong, menggeram sampai wajahnya membiru... namun sampai keringat membasahi tubuhnya benda dalam saluran pembuangannya sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia frustasi.

Brak! Brak!!

Kotoran! Siapa lagi itu?

"Indra apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" Fuck! Apa si kotoran hot itu tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendiri?

Brak!! –Indra menendang pintu itu dengan kesal, menabrak tepat di hidung Ashura! Ashura mengaduh, ia rasa hidungnya bengkak kayak babi sekarang. Matanya melihat Indra kaget pada keringat yang membasahi bajunya, apa indra mandi?

"Kau kenapa? Mencret?!"

Duakh!!

Sekali lagi hidungnya jadi keganasan Indra.

"Ah sialan hidungku!!" Indra berlalu sambil memengang bokongnya membuat Ashura bingung, apa Indra sekarang mengalami osteoporosis?

Sasuke memandang kakeknya kasihan, entah kenapa saat pulang tadi kakeknya tidak mau mengayuh sepedanya ia hanya mendorong sepeda itu sampai di rumah, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia malah duduk dengan nyaman di atas sepeda padahal kakeknya lagi sakit.

"Maaf, kek." Indra melihat cucunya gemas pada matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan salahmu, cu. Sana mandi dulu." Sasuke mengangguk dan segera hilang dari hadapan Indra.

Indra mulai kembali khawatir, seharian ini ia belum ingin buang air besar juga. Sial! ia ingat sudah beberapa hari tidak lancar buang air besar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Indra melangkah ke dapur, mengambil beberapa makanan. Ia melihat nasi yang banyak dan beberapa buah-buahan dengan tidak minat, ia sama sekali tidak lapar tapi ia harus memakan semua ini agar ia segera buang air besar. Mungkin saja benda itu akan keluar bersama kotorannya.

Sial!! Ya Tuhan ia tidak akan melakukan ini lagi! Sumpah ia tidak akan memasukkan barang apapun lagi ke dalam bokongnya.

Tapi sampai ke esokan harinya, ia tetap tidak bisa buang air besar juga. Perutnya sudah bergemuruh tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari sana biarpun ia sudah berusaha mengeluarkannya. Ia mulai stress takut benda itu selamanya tidak akan keluar lagi, atau mungkin benda itu akan masuk ke ususnya. Lalu ia mati, besok di koran akan ada berita ' **seorang uchiha tewas karena tutup lisptik dalam ususnya, di duga Uchiha tertua itu main tusbol dengan tutup lisptik cucunya'**

Sial!! Tidak! Tidak boleh seperti itu! Apa yang harus ia lakukan, oh Tuhan.

Dalam seharian itu ia sudah keluar-masuk kamar mandi entah keberapa. Untunglah Mikoto tidak ada karena ada arisan, dia hanya bersama cucu kecilnya di rumah.

"Kakek tidak apa-apa?" Indra bahkan tidak bisa lagi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan cucunya, ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke menggelus tangan kakeknya sayang, membuat Indra tersenyum. "Ada kakek Ashu di ruang tamu." Mau apa sih dia?

Indra benar-benar resah dan ia tidak mood di kunjungi oleh sahabatnya itu, namun senyum menawan Ashura di atas sofa membuatnya meleleh juga. Walau di sertai rasa tidak nyaman di bokongnya.

Dengan pelan ia duduk di samping Ashura, "Apa kau ok?" Indra mengangguk dengan pelan juga, Ashura semakin bingung jarang sekali indra seperti ini, biasanya ia kan mengeluarkan pedang disetiap kata-katanya kalau ia kunjungi.

Tapi Ashura segera melupakan semua itu, ia lebih tertarik memperlihatkan handpone androidnya pada Indra. "Lihat! Ini berita di fbku... ada anak yang sekarat karena ususnya kemasukan benda keras! Kau tau mainan yang membesar dalam air..~~~"

Indra sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, ia juga sudah sekarat melihat gambar-gambar yang membuat perutnya melilit. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan! Ini aib karena sudah melakukan hal-hal kotor. Ia harus minta tolong seseorang. Ia melihat Ashura lagi, pria ini adalah sahabat terbaiknya ia pasti tidak akan mempermalukannya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau pria ini jijik atau malah menertawakannya. Namun di bandingkan siapapun Ashura adalah yang sangat ia percaya.

"Ashura! Kau harus menolongku!" ia sudah mantap, Ashura sebaliknya tergagap melihat keseriusan Indra sambil mengenggam kedua tangannya. Sudah pasti Indra ke sambet.

"Apa! Kok b-bisa~~~masuk?" Ashura mendadak menutup mulutnya, ada kata-kata menggoda dan setengah tertawa mendengar alasan Indra tentang tutup lisptik dalam bokongnya, Indra kesal.

"Tidak sengaja! Waktu itu aku duduk tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada lisptik di situ." Uuh ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya jujur... mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya kalau ketahuan kecabulannya. Walau akhirnya hanya alasan konyol yang ia pikirkan.

"Emang bisa?" Ashura semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Diam!" bentak Indra panik. "Cukup tolong aku! Tidak usah banyak tanya."

"Ya, ya.." Ashura mengangguk malas, karena ia tahu bagaimana Indra dengan harga dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban walaupun dipaksa sekalipun.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Indra mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia harus telanjang di depan Ashura. Pria itu akan melihat bokongnya, apa Ashura akan menyukai bokongnya, ya? Lupakan itu, ia tidak semestinya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu disituasi ini.

Dengan sedikit gementar Indra membuka celananya, ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala Ashura ketika melihat bokong sempurnanya. Ia tanpa sengaja menggoyang pinggulnya, tidak bermaksud menggoda tapi entah kenapa membayangkan Ashura melihat bokongnya membuat ia ereksi.

Ia menutup ereksinya yang pelan-pelan naik dengan celana, menunggu gerakan Ashura selanjutnya. Tapi pria itu bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Indra kesal, Ashura kaget ia bergerak pelan ke depan. "A-aku harus apa?"

"Ck, tentu saja keluarkan benda itu dari bokongku!"

Ashura menatap bokong mulus nan putih namun montok di depannya dengan gugup, ia mendaratkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi pantat itu membuat Uchiha terkesiap. Memisahkan pelan-pelan dua bongkahan itu, Indra kembali mengigit bibirnya tubuhnya sialan panas pada gerakan lambat yang dilakukan Ashura di bawah sana.

Ashura membungkuk dan menarik pinggul Indra lebih condong kebelakang, pria Uchiha itu mencengkeram celana di depan ereksi dengan gementar. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa cabul, posisi ini adalah posisi yang begitu pas untuk Ashura mengacaukan dia, Indra melenguh kemudian membuat Ashura kaget. Cepat-cepat Indra menutup mulutnya. "Teruskan."

Pria berdarah senju kemudian membuka lagi pantat itu dan mengamati lubang berkerut disana, dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"A-Ashura~~~ah, a-aku~~" dan Indra tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Ashura akan melihat bokongnya seperti ini, ini sama ketika ia berminpi ataupun berfantasi di kamar mandi. Tapi siapa sangka semua ini tercapai.

"Indra~~" bahkan Ashura tidak bisa berbicara juga, ia gugup, juga masih tidak tahu apa tindakan selanjutnya.

"T-Tutup l-lisptik disana d-disanah!!" Ashura ikut gementar, kenapa sih Indra harus mendesah? Tubuhnya mendadak panas, kan. Ashura kemudian menusuk jarinya kedalam, Indra menutup mata.

"Eh...ada! aku menyenggolnya!!" Ashura gembira dengan temuannya, ia terus menusuk benda itu. Sedankang Indra tubuhnya semakin kepanasan ia bahkan sudah melepaskan celana. Tangannya malah menangkup penisnya yang semakin bengkak.

"Ohhh~~" saking tidak kuatnya ia menempel mukanya di dinding dan mengangkat bokongnya. Ashura berjuang di belakang, jarinya kadang masuk kedalam tutup lisptik itu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menarik keluar tutup itu. Karena setiap ia menarik jarinya keluar, benda itu akan terlepas dan tetap tertanam di dalam lubang ketat itu.

"Sialan lubangmu ketat sekali!" Ashura menampar bokongnya membuat Indra tidak kuasa untuk meleguh, jari-jarinya kian kuat menekang penisnya sendiri yang sekarang menggeluarkan precum. Ashura menusuk kembali. "Oh tidak itu semakin masuk kedalam~~ahh~~"

Ashura berhenti, ini tidak akan berhasil dengan satu jari pikirnya, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan jari keduanya.

"Stop! Sakit!! Jangan masukkan." Indra menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dinding kamar mandi, menjauhkan jari gemuk Ashura di lubangnya. "Jariku tidak dapat masuk karena terlalu ketat," komentar Ashura ia menggosok dagunya memikirkan langkah yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Aha!" pria senju itu menepuk jarinya gembira, sedangkan Indra melihat Ashura dengan lemas. Kakinya terlalu banyak gementar, ia selalu tidak berdaya pada situasi seksual! Tentu saja ini pertama kali baginya dengan lelaki.

"Kau tahu kan Indra kalau ada tersumbat maka caranya masukkan air, biar terlepas." Indra menggeleng pelan, ia sekarang takut dengan ide gila itu. Tapi Ashura mengartikan kalau indra setuju. Ia secepatnya mengambil selang air, indra menggeleng panik ia dengan susah payah menghindari Ashura. Tapi pria itu sudah menangkap bokongnya membuat ia tidak bisa lari.

Selang air itu ditempatkan di lubang, tidak dapat masuk tapi ketika di semprot air tetap bisa masuk kedalam. Indra kaget dan mengelinjang hebat bahkan ia berteriak keras, ia yakin cucunya di luar bisa mendengar suaranya.

Indra mengapai tangan Ashura menghentikan tindakan pria itu, terlalu banyak masuk! Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, nafasnya sesak dan ia merasa penuh sekali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bicara kecuali mendesah saja. Namun pada akhirnya Ashura berhenti.

"Sekarang keluarkan," perintah Ashura, indra merosot ke lantai tapi dengan sigap Ashura mengangkatnya dan menempelkan dirinya ke dinding dan menarik bokongnya ke atas.

PLAKK!! Ashura kembali menampar pantat putih itu. "Keluarkan!" indra sudah sangat lemas ia rasanya sudah mengigit bibirnya terlalu kuat, tapi entah kenapa ia masih mengerjakan perintah itu.

"Uemm~~ Ohhh~~Sialan!!!" ia mencakar-cakar dinding menggeram putus asa, berusaha mengeluarkan air di dalam tapi, walau usahanya keras tidak ada keluar dari sana. Ia menyerah kemudian, lalu bernafas pendek-pendek.

"Tidak mau keluar, ya?" Indra rasanya ingin membunuh pria idiot itu, namun sebelum umpatan sadis keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya di tekan dengan kuat, teriakan lolos dari mulutnya lagi, air di sana hanya keluar sedikit.

"C-Cukup Ashu~~ aku tidak tahan lagi." Ashura merasa kasihan,ia merasa bersalah, kemudian ia baru sadar keadaan Indra yang menggenaskan. Pria itu setengah telanjang dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya walau diperparah dengan air keran, ia melengkung dengan bokong ke atas sangat seksi di mata Ashura, perlahan Ashura menjilat bibirnya yang kering, kenapa ia bisa tidak memperhatikan ini dari tadi? Penis Indra yang lumayang panjang berdiri tegak dengan precum yang terus menetes sedangkan bokongnya memerah bekas tamparan.

"Apa aku perlu menghisapnya?" Indra kembali menggeleng! Ia bisa mati kalau membayangkan Ashura mengisap anusnya. Namun sebelum sempat Indra melarang, lubang anusnya sudah di invansi mulut seksual Ashura.

"Oh~~ Ashura...jangan! kumohon... jangan" Ashura semakin bersemangat di bawah sana, ia suka mendengar Indra memohon, kapan lagi ia bisa mendengar Indra se rentan ini. Mungkin ia harus sering-sering mengacaukannya. Oh, yeah ia akan senang melakukan ini lain waktu. Ia menjilat lubang berkedut dan kemudian menghisap kuat lubang itu, air memenuhi mulutnya. Indra semakin kacau dan semakin keras berteriak.

Ia membuang air dari dalam mulutnya dan hendak melakukan lagi. "Jangan!! Kumohon!! Ashuuurah aku tidak buang air besar duahhh hariiii~~" mendadak Ashura berhenti sedikit jijik lalu melepaskan Indra yang kembali merosot di lantai, ia mendekati kran dan berkumur-kumur kemudian.

Ashura mengamati celananya yang basah, sesuatu di depan celananya mengembung cukup besar. Ia terkekeh sebentar, sial Indra! Ia sudah menutup erat-erat perasaannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia menikah ketika melihat pria itu menikah. Kemudian punya anak dan cucu, tapi sekarang kenapa pria dingin itu mengacaukan hidupnya kembali?

Persetan! Baik tidak ada urusan penyesalan masa lalunya! Kalau ini kesempatannya kenapa ia harus menolak, ia menyeringai pelan dan membuka celana dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan. Perlahan ia menumpahkan air keran keseluruh tubuhnya melihat Indra penuh godaan.

Indra yang berada di lantai meneguk ludah semakin gugup! Sial apa Ashura menggodanya sekarang? baju yang basah jelas mencetak tubuh sixpac dan penis besar itu melengkung ke atas. Sudah membuktikan bertapa perkasanya pria itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Indra~~ aku akan mengeluarkan benda itu dengan penisku." Suara mantap tapi penuh godaan itu semakin menambah kegugupan, dan Indra tidak bisa menahan blus di pipinya.

Ashura mendekat dan Indra merasa seperti kelinci yang ketakutan pada singa yang membawa wortel di mulutnya, takut tapi gembira. Indra terpojok dan dengan mudah pria dari senju itu membuatnya bertumpu di atas lantai dengan lubang pantat tepat di depan Ashura. Pria itu menjilat bibir pada pemandangan indah di depannya. Sangat seksi , ingin sekali ia memakan bulat-bulat cowok paling menggemaskan di dunia ashura, ingin melihat indra mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya dengan keras.

Ia memajukan penisnya, lalu menyeringai melihat oil di deretan peralatan mandi. "Ternyata setua ini kau masih cabul?" indra hanya bisa melotot ia tidak kuasa lagi membalas kata-kata ashura. Ashura mengambil botol itu dan segera menggoles di anus indra dan penisnya sendiri. Begitu selesai tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia menusuk anus itu dengan cepat.

Indra tersendak, matanya terbuka dan tenggorokannya kering karena teriakan yang keras. "AAAAA... sialannnn!! Kau masuk terlalu dalam!!" rasa sakit menjalar karena anusnya dipaksa terbuka.

"KOTORAN! Jangan memerasku seketat ini, coba bersantai indra."

"Fuck! Coba kau rasakan sendiri dan bersantai!"

Plak_! Lagi-lagi Indra terbebelalak dengan sensasi panas di pantatnya, kenapa pria itu terus memukul pantatnya.

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!**

Tubuh Indra gementar hebat, precum sudah keluar banyak di ujung urinnya, sekali lagi ia di pukul Indra yakin ia akan cum.

"Aaaaah" Ashura menyeringai ketika Indra mengirim deadglare padanya, karena ia bisa merasakan kelonggaran di sekitar penisnya, sekarang ia menggeluarkannya setengah penisnya, lalu dengan cepat menusuk kembali.

"Persetan!" Indra mengigit bibirnya, tubuhnya terlonjak anusnya terasa sakit tapi nikmat juga. Setiap tusukan ada rasa panas dan nyeri tapi ketika penis itu menumbuk sesuatu disana ia akan melayang.

"Fuck! Ashura lebih~~ fuck aku dengan keras!" Ashura terkekeh di belakang, ia menarik rambut panjang Indra. "Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, baby."

Indra tercekat saat Ashura menggebornya luar biasa cepat, lututnya tergesek lantai kamar mandi, ia rasa akan memerah. Tapi ia tidak peduli rasa nikmat di anusnya lebih penting. Indra menekan perutnya yang penuh air dan di isi oleh penis melengkung Ashura, tutup lisptip cucunya berada di ujung penis Ashura dan menumbuk keras prostatnya.

"Ohhh penis sialan!! Ashura idiot sialan" indra mulai kacau, mengumpat tidak tentu arah dan terus-menerus mendesah sampai tenggorokannya kering. Ashura terkekeh, "Sialan tapi penis ini mengacaukanmu sayang~~ ayo mendesah lebih kerasss~~ahhh~~babe. Teriaklah namaku dengan keras!!"

"Ashuraaaaa!!" Indra mencengkeram penisnya sendiri dan memompanya dengan keras, bersamaan dengan itu penisnya berkedut memuntahkan laharnya, anusnya mengetat mencengkeram apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Ashura melenguh di belakang dan ia pun datang tapi buru-buru ia keluar biar air dalam anus Indra keluar.

Indra berteriak lagi, tapi sekarang suaranya bahkan sudah parau, air menguncur di belakang bokongnya seperti kencing karena bercampur dengan kotorannya, karena tidak tahan ia bahkan kencing beneran.

"Ampun!! kau kayak keran bocor hehehe." Indra memejamkan matanya tidak kuasa membalas olok-olok Ashura.

"Hey lihat penisku penuh kotoranmu, apa kau akan membersihkan dengan lidahmu?" Indra membuka matanya dengan lelah, melihat penis pria itu yang di selimuti kotorannya. Ia jijik. "Fuck!" semburnya.

Ashura mencengkram rahang Indra, pria Uchiha itu terbebelalak ia takut sekarang, ia benar-benar jijik walaupun itu kotorannya sendiri. Ashura terkekeh lagi melihat wajah horor Indra, ia mengenggam penisnya dan memompa, lalu cum di seluruh wajah Indra. Lelaki uchiha boleh bernafas lega ketika ia tidak di paksa mengemut penis yang penuh warna kuning itu.

Indra menoleh kesamping, tutup lisptik itu ternyata sudah keluar bersamaan dengan kotoran encernya, ia benar-benar kacau. Aurat malunya keluar sekarang dalam sehari ia sudah memperlihatkan banyak hal memalukan di depan Ashura, cum, kencing dan bahkah buang air besar. Ah... klan Uchiha sudah rendah di depan senju idiot itu.

"Aku sangat kotor dan bau, apa kau akan terus menatap kotoranmu sendiri?" komentar Ashura membuat Indra malu.

"Maaf."

"Wow Indra kau minta maaf? Jangan merasa bersalah, kalau mau lain kali tidak usah masukkan lisptik dalam anus laparmu, kau punya penisku," ujar Ashura sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" _Shut Up!!"_

"Wkwkwkkwkwk." Ingatkan Indra untuk menyumbat mulut si idiot itu.

Setelah mandi Indra dan Ashura segera keluar dari kamar mandi, namun mereka terkejut dengan dua bocah di depan mereka. Sasuke melihat dengan tampang khawatir pada kakek buyutnya sedangkan Naruto cengengesan dengan muka merah.

Ia menyenggol ashura. "Kakek, kau main tusbol denga kakek cantik, ya?" Naruto menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan jahil dengan tangan membentuk sesuatu yang mesum. Urat pelipis Indra berkedut, 'tusbol?' ia masih ingat umur berapa sekarang bocah itu.

TAKH!! Dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia menjitak kepala bocah berotak kosong tapi cabul milik Naruto itu.

"Aduh!!sakit, Dasar kakek cantik sadis!!" umpat Naruto sambil menggelus kepalanya, Ashura tersenyum lembut menggelus kepala cucunya.

"Kakek kau tidak apa? Kau terus menjerit tadi." Indra terkesiap melihat mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca, ia pasti sudah membuat cucunya khawatir. Indra mengusap kepala Sasuke namun sebelum sempat menenangkan Si Naruto sudah cepat menjawab. "Kakekmu menjerit kesenangan tahu!!"

Hampir saja Indra ingin memukul kepala Naruto lagi, tapi dengan cepat Ashura mendorongnya. "Ayo pinjamkan aku pakaianmu." Indra mengangguk pelan sambil melangkah kemudian mendorong Ashura kesal karena terus mendorongnya. Namun Ashura tetap ngeyel menempel padanya dan berbisik. "Kita pacaran saja," Diam-diam Indra tersenyum dan Ashura ikut tersenyum gembira melihat senyum lembut pria itu.

"Hey Urusotokanchi!! apa maksudmu dengan 'ini'?" tanya Sasuke yang masih penasaran dengan tanda yang Naruto buat dengan tangannya. Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Mau aku ajari?" sasuke terdiam, ia melihat naruto ada yang aneh dengan mata bocah idiot itu dan kenapa pula bocah itu memerah. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia juga penasaran.

"Hehehe" Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu menarik tangan si bocah berkulit halus itu, "Kalau begitu ayo ke kamar mandi dan buka seluruh pakaianmu."

Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto menjilat bibirnya, tapi sebelum Sasuke melepas bajunya Naruto berteriak ketika ia di angkat dari tanah. Ia kaget melihat mata kejam milik si kakek cantik, tapi sebelum sempat membuka suara, ia sudah merasa melayang ke angkasa.

"AAAAAA~~~!!!"

"CUCUKU!!" _dan Ashura mengejar di belakang melihat cucunya di lempar ke halaman. Indra mengendong cucunya.

"Ingat Ya Sasuke! Jangan pernah berteman dengan bocah idiot cabul itu, mengerti!!" Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Tamad!

Akhirnya selesai!! Fiuh... walau akhirnya ashura jatuhnya kayak naruto hahaha maafkan aku miha...dan maaf juga atas kecabulan naruto wkwkwk... tapi naruto emang cabul sih hahahahaha.


End file.
